When Hope Dies
by bunny89
Summary: What happens when Aang actually fails and the Fire lord succeeds at his plans?Who will be the worlds last hope at stopping the Fire lord?Or is there anyone at all?Rated T for now. ZukoxOC Editing/Revising. Also new chapters soon to come
1. Chapter One: When Hope Dies

When Hope Dies

What happens when Aang actually fails and the Fire lord succeeds at his plans?

Who will be the worlds last hope at stopping the Fire lord? Or is there anyone at all?

Rated T for now but will later on be rated M for the content that I don't wish to reveal as I don't what to spoil it J

Please be kind at rating and commenting as this is my first story.

I'm bringing this story back to life ^^ I'm doing changes to it, revising and releasing more chapters. Sorry about the really long delay, but my health isn't the best.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: When Hope Dies**

***_One month after Zuko's banishment_***

Zuko stood up on the ship clenching the railing looking at a figure down below on the dock walking away into the Earth Kingdom.

"You did the right thing, Prince Zuko." Iroh patted him on the back, reassuring the young prince.

Zuko could feel himself battling out the right and wrong issues.

Zuko turned to face his uncle. He wanted to say so many things.

"I'm going to bed."

Iroh nodded as he watched his nephew retreat below deck.

Iroh smiled and looked at the figure down below. "Without even realizing you have saved my nephew bringing back light to him in his darkest of time." Iroh thought and the winds began to shift. "History has just shifted and reset it self on a different path, thank you, young bender." Iroh said a loud and stretched and walked towards the door that he saw his nephew enter.

Zuko laid staring at the wall. His mind was fixated, and he found he couldn't stop thinking.

----------------------------------------------------------------

*_**Day of Sozin's Comet**_*

Sokka, Toph and Sukki landed the airship to recover Aang's body as they watched the fire lord strike him down.

Sokka and Sukki looked in horror at the mangled and bloody body. They all had tears swelling in their eyes.

"What happens now?" Sokka questioned out loud.

Toph hung her head down as the tears flowed from her face. "I….I don't know."

Sokka then took his shirt off and wrapped Aang as best as he could and carefully picked up the once energetic kid that now hung limp in Sokka's arms. He stood up and looked towards the airships and looked in dismay as the fire lord continued to burn the world down to the ground.

Sukki took Toph's hand an comforted Toph as they entered the airship.

"We have to go get Zuko and Katara" Sukki stated as she wiped the tears from her eyes. They all nodded. Sokka carefully laid Aang towards the back of the airship and came up to the controls to pilot the ship to pick up his sister along with Zuko.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko and Katara stood in front of the screaming Azula. Katara turned away as she couldn't watch the spoiled princess cry about not getting her way. She then looked up at the sky as the comet was gone, but the scar of it burning the atmosphere was still present.

"I wonder if Aang and the others are on their way yet."

"I'm sure they are." Katara smiled as she put a hand on Zuko's shoulder. They both then walked over to a bench far from Azula who was still struggling and crying.

The sun was almost completely done setting and Zuko looked at Katara who was now pacing the court yard. He saw the worry written all over her.

"I'm sure that they will be here any minute." Zuko reassured the young water bender.

Katara looked at Zuko, and then relief washed over her as she saw an airship approaching from the distance. She smiled and pointed.

"Zuko! Look its them!" Katara waved at the airship. She was eager to see Aang after the battle. Everyone could finally say the war was over, and the balance would be restored to the world as an era of peace took place.

The airship landed in the court yard and Katara rushed over and Zuko followed behind slowly. He could feel his scar still burning.

The door opened with Sukki and Toph stepping out with their heads hung down in defeat.

"Where's Aang?" Katara question.

Sokka then stepped out with a limp avatar in his arms.

Katara gasped, which was followed by tears. She immediately whipped the water out of the skins that she carried on her sides and began to work on Aang but to no avail. Katara collapsed and started to cry uncontrollably. Zuko walked over to Katara and knelt down beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder to bring her closer to him.

"It just can't be true!" Katara sobbed into Zuko's shoulder. He was at lost for words, and didn't know what to say about the death of the avatar, as it was most unexpected.

"There is no hope now!" Katara continued to cry "Aang is dead!" she took a deep breath to continue "The avatar cycle is over and no one can stop the fire lord!"

Zuko took a deep breath and ponder for a moment. His thoughts kept shifting to her but he wasn't for sure if he should even mention her.

"There is someone who might be able to help."

"Who?" Katara still felt that all hope was lost and no one could do anything about the war.

Zuko stood up and turned his back to the others. He looked at Azula who was laughing hysterically at the death of the avatar.

"No matter what you do, you will always fail Zu Zu!" Azula yelled across the court at Zuko.

Zuko turned around and looked at Sokka.

"We should go, I'm sure that Ozai will be showing up anytime and its not safe here."

The other nodded and Zuko walked over to Katara and helped her up. They climbed to the top of Appa and Sokka laid Aang's body towards the back of the saddle. Katara sat next to the mangled and beaten body.

"Where should be go?" Sokka asked.

"The Southern Air Temple." Katara's voice cracked. She laid her hand on Aang's forehead.

"He was just a kid." Katara mumbled, and Zuko looked back at the defeated water bender.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ozai walked around the courtyard that still had some fires burning about in the palace and took note in the abandoned airship. He approached his daughter that was chained to a drain. Disgust was on the Fire Lord's face.

Azula heard foot steps and looked up to see her father standing before her.

"Father!" Azula had tears and a wild look on her face. "I had an Agni Kai with Zu Zu, and that water tribe peasant chained me down to this drain!" Azula was now yelling. "Then they left with the avatar's body!"

"And I see you failed to stop your brother from leaving."

Azula's eyes widen "But, but father!"

"No excuses!" Ozai yelled at his daughter. "For your tertiary and failure for not being able to stop your brother, you will be sentenced to death."

Azula screamed "HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME!? I WAS YOUR FAVORITE! I WAS PREFECT!"

"Not anymore." Ozai turned around and notion for the guards to restrain his daughter. He began to walk towards the palace steps paying no mind that most of it was burned down during the Agni Kai that took place earlier.

----------------------------------------------------------------

It was dawn, and everyone stood over a grave site that had rocks placed carefully, but no marking of who laid down below. Katara knelt down beside the grave, mourning the lose of the Avatar. Appa and Momo laid next to the grave, moron the lose. Everyone stood around and paid their respects.

Zuko quietly dismissed himself and walked over to the ledge looking at the sun rising up and giving birth to a new day. He breathed in deep, letting the sun's energy flow through his veins. He started to go deep into thought until he heard someone call out his name. He turned around and saw the others with their heads hanging down.

Sokka spoke up "Zuko who was you speaking up of yesterday at the fire nation palace."

Zuko took a deep breath and turned around "I met her a couple of years ago right after my banishment. She had incredible power. She could bend all the elements but wasn't a master yet. I captured her and held her as a prisoner and charted a course for home. I soon learned that she was a northern water tribe girl that was banished because one day, by mistake she made fire. But I thought she was lying, as she didn't look a bit water tribe, expect for her blue eyes but they were brighter than normal. She also had blonde hair and was fair skin. She tried to explain to me that she wasn't the Avatar cause she was not of air bender origin." Zuko looked at the sun "I released her at an Earth Kingdom dock that we stopped at to pick up supplies for the remainder of the trip."

Katara raised an eyebrow "But that doesn't sound like something you would have done."

"Yeah I'm surprised you didn't try to pose her off as the Avatar" Sokka pondered as well.

Zuko swallowed.

"Yes, I could have, but…I um…." Zuko could feel his heart pounding and all the blood rushing to his head. "I…I…" Zuko gulped.

"Well spit it out." Toph slightly tapping her foot on the ground she knew the emotion that he was feeling as it was all too familiar.

Zuko shifted changing the subject slightly. "Even though she could have restored my honor, I didn't want to sacrifice her." Zuko took a breath.

He turned around and looked at the group.

"We need to go to Ba Sing Se. I'm sure Uncle would know of her where abouts." Zuko stated. The others nodded in agreement.

"So once we find her, will she actually be able to help us?" Toph questioned.

"I'm sure that she will do everything in her ability to help us." Zuko assured them.

The day wore on and everyone remained quite. So quite that it was almost deadening. Everyone laid around, but Zuko decided to walk around the temple. He hadn't been to the Southern Air Temple in all of his trips. He was careful as to not disturb anything in the temple. He eventually reached the top of the temple where there was a field of grass. He sat down and watched the sun set. His thoughts lead to her.

"Every day I have thought about her. I even tried replacing the thoughts, with Mai, but everything leads back to her." Zuko sighed. "I haven't talked to her in so long and seen her in so long. I wonder if..." Zuko looked down and placed his hand on his scar. "She could never like someone like me." Zuko plopped down onto the soft grass and stared up at the stars that was slowly revealing themselves to the world.

*_**Flash Back**_*

"I have to turn her in, to regain my honor!" Zuko stormed about.

"Prince Zuko, I do believe that she is not the avatar and turning her in only for the real avatar to show will anger you father further." Iroh stated calmly.

Zuko stormed out slamming the door behind him.

"I can only hope he does not do anything foolish." Iroh picked up the tea cup and continued to sip on his tea.

Zuko stomped down the hallways pushing everyone out of his way till he reached the end and slammed open the door, startling the girl inside.

"Get up." Zuko commanded.

The girl stood up as he demanded.

"I'm taking you back to the fire nation with me, to turn you into my father as the Avatar!"

"But.." She was cut off.

"I know you're the avatar! So stop lying!"

The girl looked down and back up at Zuko.

"But I'm not the avatar. I can prove that I am not of air nomad origin that I am of water tribe origin."

Zuko raised his eyebrow. "How?!" He demanded.

"I am a female water bender, so therefore I am a healer. Only those who are female and of water tribe origin can heal. No avatar as ever been able to heal."

Zuko squinted his eye. "Who are you going to heal?"

The girl then started to reach out for the bandage that covered half of the princes face.

"I could heal you."

Zuko backed up smacking her hand away.

"Why do you think I would let you heal my face? When I have had specialist look at it and said there is nothing that can be done?"

She looked at him with concern. "I can make the pain go away."

The prince stood staring at her hard. He felt something begin to stir within himself, something he hadn't felt in a long time. He placed a hand on his face. He had to admit that it still seared.

"Guards!" A guard stepped in and bow before Prince Zuko.

"You called my lord?"

"Go get some fresh water now!" The guard saluted and scurried from the room and soon returned with a pale of water.

She reached for the water but Prince Zuko grabbed her by the wrist and came close to her.

"Don't try anything funny either."

She looked at the young prince with her bright eyes. He saw no fear in her, as she nodded in agreement.

"I promise." He released her and she began to bend the water over her hands and they began to glow white. Zuko was amazed has he had never seen anything like this before. Zuko removed the bandages from his face, and to his amazement she didn't gasp in horror but only reached up and began to heal his face. Zuko felt her healing and soothing the charred skin. He closed his eyes, has he felt her intensify the healing. He opened his eyes has he felt the water trickle down his face.

"I did all I could do." she bowed her head. " If I could have healed it soon, I would have been able to heal all the damage."

Zuko placed a hand on his face that was no longer charred but a smooth scar. He look at the young water bender.

Zuko stood and began to walk out of the room only to turn slightly looking back at the young bender. "Thank you." He then turned and faced the guards. "See to it that she gets a more comfortable space." The guard bow and Zuko continued to walk away in confusion.

*_**End of Flash Back**_*

Author's Note: I revised some stuff, other chapters will be revised as well, maybe some major changes and events ^^


	2. Chapter Two: Ba Sing Se

What happens when Aang actually fails and the Fire lord succeeds at his plans?

Who will be the worlds last hope at stopping the Fire lord? Or is there anyone at all?

Rated T for now but will later on be rated M for the content that I don't wish to reveal as I don't what to spoil it J

Please be kind at rating and commenting as this is my first story.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: Ba Sing Se**

Zuko woke as he could feel the sun rising, filling him with its energy. He sat up, wincing slightly as his scar on his stomach still seared. He looked around and soon realized he had fell asleep sometime during the night. He quietly rose up to his feet and began walking to where the others where.

He arrived to where he left everyone and surprisingly everyone was up.

"There you are Zuko!" Katara ran up to him. "We've been worried about where you have been."

Zuko looked around and noticed they packed up all of camp and must have been waiting on him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you wait. I'm surprised to see you guys up so earlier."

Katara looked down. "I don't think any of us was able to sleep."

"Oh."

"We better get moving if we plan to get to Ba Sing Se today." Sokka stated as him, Sukki and Toph climbed on top of Appa.

Zuko and Katara then followed.

Zuko pondered for most of the trip, about his Uncle Iroh, who he hoped was able to free Ba Sing Se and stop it from burning to the ground once his father reached it. He knew his uncle was strong but he had his doubts, since the Avatar was no matched for him. He also thought of her again.

"_I wonder what she will do or how she will react to the new....or how will she even act around me?"_

He was broke from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see who it was.

"Katara?"

Katara sat down next to Zuko.

"Sokka says we are almost to Ba Sing Se." She took a breath and carefully sat down next to Zuko. "I was wondering, how is your scar?" She looked down at his scar that was still exposed through his shirt.

"It still burns a little"

"I can give you a healing session if you like once we land."

Zuko shook his head. "Thank you but I don't think it would help any. Last time the only person that could stop the searing..." Zuko placed his hand on face.

"So uhh…" Katara quickly changed the subject. "This girl that we are going to try to find….once we find her, she will be able to stop the fire lord as soon as possible?"

"Well, the last time I saw her, she was only master of water, and I doubt she has become a master of the other elements without a teacher. Either way, I don't think we should rush her like we did the Avatar. I don't think my father can do much more damage, so allowing her more time to prepare herself will be a huge advantage."

"But we can't just stand by either has he enslaves people."

"You have to think Katara, if we loose her, there would be no one else left to stop him and free everyone." Zuko felt his heart slightly sink at the mere thought.

Katara lowered her head.

Zuko felt as if it was his fault that the Avatar was gone. If he hadn't betrayed everyone in Ba Sing Se none of this would have happened in the first place.

They both sat in silence.

Sokka turned to look at the two and wonder only to quickly turn back around.

"Guys!" Sukki gasped.

"What guys! What is it!?" Toph questioned as she pushed her self in between Sokka and Sukki.

Zuko looked over Appa's saddle to see what all the commotion was about and saw several plumes of smoke rising from the outskirts Ba Sing Se.

"Ba Sing Se….its…." Sokka fell to his knees.

"Uncle…." Zuko felt a desperate urge to run into Ba Sing Se.

Appa slowly flew over as they looked at the city from above.

"I guess it looked worse than what it really is." Katara noted as most of the houses towards the inner part was untouched.

Zuko pointed to some white tents that was all to familiar to him. Sokka began to maneuver Appa to a clear spot.

Zuko was the first to slide off of Appa letting his shoes hit the ground. He looked around and in the distance he could see a young woman attending the wounded.

*_**Flash back**_*

Zuko walked down the halls of his ship listening to his own foot steps echoing through out and found himself quietly knocking on a door. Something that he didn't normally do, since it was his ship and he would do as he pleased. He heard foot steps getting closer to the door. The door open and she peeped her head through the door.

"Oh! Prince Zuko! I wasn't expecting you!" She opened the door and invited him into her quarters.

Zuko looked around, and saw all sorts of scrolls laying about with many forms of bending. Fire particularly.

"I see you like your new accommodations."

"I do, thank you as being kind enough to allow me to stay in something more comfortable." She bowed.

"I see you have collected many fire bending scrolls." Prince Zuko picked up one and began to look at it. It appeared as if someone was dancing with a dragon.

"Yes, I've tried to collect many among my travels so I can teach myself." She began to walk over to Prince Zuko to see which scroll he was looking at "Oh! The scroll you are looking at now" She carefully reached up to Prince Zuko's hands and had him bring it down so she could explain better "Is the form called _"The Dancing Dragon" _It's an ancient form of fire bending that is thousands of years old. It comes from the Sun Warriors who were originally the first fire benders."

Prince Zuko laid the scroll back down. He noted to himself to be more careful with the scrolls.

"I've come to tell you that when we make dock again in a couple of weeks, that you are free to go."

"Thank you, Prince Zuko." The girl bowed and the prince turned around and walked out shutting the door behind him.

*_**End of Flash back**_*

"I'm going to look for my Uncle." The others nodded at him.

"We will see what we can to do to help as well." Katara replied.

Zuko approached his uncle's tent pulling the curtain to the side to see his uncle with a few other members of the White Lotus sitting. His uncle looked up and noticed his nephew and instantly his face lit up. Iroh almost ran over to his nephew hugging him.

"I'm so glad to see that you are okay."

"Its good to see you too Uncle." Zuko patted him on the back.

Iroh then parted.

"I'm guessing things did not go well with the Avatar and my brother."

Zuko lowered his head. "No, they didn't." Iroh motioned for Zuko to sit next to him, and offered him some tea.

"We all assumed as much, when we saw my brother in the distance approaching Ba Sing Se, with every intention of burning it to the ground. Luckily, it didn't."

"How did you manage to stop him, Uncle?"

Iroh sat his tea cup down.

"When me and my men saw the flames approaching the city, we knew that all we fought for was in vein and there wouldn't be much that we could do to prevent the city from burning to the ground, other than evacuating the people that we could. The fires soon reached the outer rim of the city and began to burn it down, but something miraculous began to happen. I turned and looked to the inner part of the city to see something that was a blue glowing globe that seem to expand engulfing the city, and once it reached me, I realized it was water. Someone was bending all the water in the city to form a bubble around Ba Sing Se. But it was too much for the bender to hold for to long as the bubble collapsed and rained water down on all of us. The fire lord had stop raining fire down, but had jump down from the air ship to battle the powerful water bender. When I reached the inner city, I realized it was Lynn that was the powerful bender. It was an amazing battle, through all his punches, he could not gain an upper hand in the battle. In his rage, he let out a powerful blow that stuck Lynn knocking her down. The fire lord turned and saw that I was a spectator and lashed out at me as well catching me off guarding striking me with lightning which resulted in my death."

Zuko gasped! He couldn't believe his uncle had died along with strike Lynn.

"But, if you died…" Iroh cut Zuko off.

"Lynn brought me back to life, and I owe her great gratitude."

"Is she okay as well?"

Iroh nodded.

Zuko thought for a moment. "Wait! If she could bring Uncle back, she can bring back the avatar!"

"Uncle, I have to know where Lynn is! She might be able to bring the Avatar back to life!"

"She is outside with the other members of the White Lotus, healing the wounded."

Zuko stood up and bowed before his elders and exited the tent quickly and began to walk among the wounded.

He then saw her sitting at the side of an Earth Kingdom citizen crying out, as she healed him. He walked slowly, and he felt his heart race has he approached her.


End file.
